El mejor regalo
by natsu17
Summary: Una visita inesperada en la noche hace que dos cuerpos se unan para entregarse el uno al otro el mejor regalo de navidad. HeiKazu.ONESHOT LEMON.


_**El mejor regalo.**_

Era dia 24 de diciembre, en la casa se respiraba un ambiente muy festivo. La música sonaba con fuerza, rompiendo toda la tranquilidada que solo hacia unas horas había reinado en aquel mismo lugar.

Una chica castaña, con el pelo recogido en una coleta miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Estaba pensativa, no entendía que le pasaba. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que creía superada su adicción por cierto chico moreno. Pero aquella noche, al verle con aquella chica... en su mente se repitia la escena una y otra vez, no entendía como su amigo de la infancia le podía haber ocultado una cosa así. Estaba celosa, era cierto, peró lo que más le dolia era ver que Heiji ya no confiaba en ella.

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente dentro de la habitación. Kazuha oía las voces de los invitatdos, la voz de Heiji... no podia remediarlo, estaba loca por el, y como antes lo asumiera, mucho mejor, hasta ahora su orgullo no habia dejado que lo hiciese, pero no podría soportar perderle.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, la chica, como en un acto reflejo se puso a la desfensiva, pero al ver que se tratava de Heiji, intentó esconder su cara, inutilmente entre sus manos.. ¿Que hacia él allí?

¿Que te pasa Kazuha? Llevas rara toda la noche, ni siquiera has cenado...

Yo, yo... nada, solo que no tengo hambre. Además... ¿A ti que te importa?

De verdad, eres una idiota, no se ni porque me preocupo por ti, deberías estar un poco mas agradecida a la gente que te quiere ¿sabes?

A la gente que me quiere... ¿con eso que quieres decir?

¿Tu que crees?

La sonrisa picara de Heiji le hizo pensar mal durante un momento... como le gustaba ese estúido, no podia evitarlo, cada vez que veía su sonrisa se le hiba el mundo de vista... y ahora, una estraña calor le invadía el cuerpo.

¿Me quieres?- preguntó ella casi en un acto reflejo. En el fondo deseaba una respuesta afirmativa.

¿ Y tu? - Preguntó el moreno siguiendo el juego de preguntas.

Yo... ¿porque tendria que quererte? Solo eres... ¿mi amigo?

¿Me lo estás preguntando?

Yo... no... quiero decir... - la chica no terminó de contestar ya que las manos del ojiazul se posaron sensualmente sobre su cintura, dejando a una Kazuha mucho mas confundida de lo que ya estaba momentos antes.

¿Que pasa? Contestame... ¿o acaso tienes miedo? - Heiji la levantó suavemente y la sentó en la cama.

Hei... Heiji, ¿Que estás haciendo? Tu, tu tienes... novia...

¿Novia? ¿Quieres decir que que venga conmigo una chica ya la convierte en mi novia? - El joven la miró divertido. - Es la hija de una amiga de mis padres, tenia que pasar las navidades sola y ha venido a Osaka...

¿Y por eso estaba agarrada a ti como un pulpo? - Le reprochó la chica con cara de enojo.

Tenia miedo, mi madre le habia dicho que en la casa habia una chica mayor que ella, es decir, tu, y estaba muerta de vergüenza.- Con cada pàlabra que decia Heiji se acercaba más y más al rostro de su amiga.

Lo siento... - Dijo ella un poco ruborizada por la cercania del chico. Sus ojos azules le penetravan y no podia dejar de mirarlos, se sentia completamente atraída por ellos. Poco a poco fué bajando la mirada hasta posarla en sus labios... Dios!! Aquel tio la ponia a cien, y encima ella lo hacia tan exagerado que el joven lo notava...

Yo no... - contestó el en tono seductor. - Eso significa que... estabas celosa...- El moreno pasó las manos por el cabello de Kazuha y le quitó la coleta que le sujetava el pelo. Acto seguido, sus manos se posaron sobre el cuello de la jove, que al sentir el frío de las manos de su acompañante se estremeció levemente.

Hei... Heiji, ¿que haces? - La joven estaba completamente hechizada por las manos, los ojos, los labios, por todo el cuerpo de su amigo, comenzaba a sentir una sensación de sofoco que sabia no acabaría bien si se dejaba llevar, de todos modos, no queria que su joven compañero parara.

Te queda mucho mejor el pelo así, se te ve más madura... - Las manos de Kazuha agarraron la camisa de Heiji y lo hacercaron más hacia ella. El chico se acomodó sobre la cama y dibujó una media sonrisa en su cara, cogió con delicadeza la cintura de kazuha y la tumbó sobre el confortable colchón para después sentarse sobre su pelvis, apoyandose en sus rodillas para no dañarla, después bajó su torso aguantandose con las manos y quedando a pocos centimetros de los labios de Kazuha.

Yo, tenías razón... estaba celosa... no se porque, peró... no he podido evitarlo- Kazuha se sorprendía de todo lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo, sentir enciama suyo el cuerpo de Heiji le hacia reaccionar de una manera que nunca pensó hacerlo.

Me alegro.- Heiji se perdió en la mirada de su amiga, sentia que si no la besaba, si no la acariciba explotaría. Nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie, ella le volvia loco, no podia remediarlo.

Kazuha cogió el cuello de Heiji, acercando un poco más sus rostros. Heiji tomó los labios de la chica entre los suyo, primero en un tímido contacto que fué cogiendo fuerza poco a poco. Sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro, necesitaban sentirse juntos. Al rato el contacto del beso no bastó para saciar la sed que tenian. El calor se les hacia insoportable y las caricias eran frías con la ropa puesta. Poco a poco se fueron depojando de ella. Primero la camiseta de Kazuha, luego la camisa de Heij... sus manos recorrian cada parte de la piel del otro, era una sensación tan agradable que ninguno de los dos quería para. Querían saciarese del otro.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban en ropa interior. Heiji empezó a besar suavemente el ombligo de Kazuha mientras ella acariciaba su pelo. Los besos recorrieron los dos cuerpos, esparciendose como al azar por todos los rincones de estos. Heiji pasó las manos por detrás de la espalda de Kazuha y le desabrochó torpementde el sujetador, el joven acarició los pechos de la chica, los besó, saboreando cada milímetro de su piel. Ahunque los dos eran inespertos en el tema, la habilidad de sus cuerpos les sorprendió gratamente.

Las ropas habían desaparecido por completo de sus cuerpos, solo restaban cubiertos el uno por el otro. Heiji miró tiernamente a Kazuha, quería estar con ella, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era hacerle el amor, peró no sin su consentimiento. Kazuha le besó tímidamente los labios y lo hacercó todo lo que pudo a ella. El joven no lo dudó, ella lo deseaba tanto como el...

Kazuha... - La chica le miró a los ojos con interrogación.- Te quiero...

¿tu?... quiero decir... yo también te quiero Heiji.

En aquel instante se miraron a los ojos, se besaron y sus cuerpos se unieron en un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas. Nunca lo olvidarian, Kazuha sentia como Heiji estaba dentro de ella, Heiji notaba el aliento tembloroso de su ahora amante cerca de su cuello, con cada movimiento de pelvis sentian como crecia el deseo de estar un al lado del otro, acabando en un espasmo de sensaciones placenteras e irrefrenables.

El reloj tocaba las doce de la noche. En la cama, dos cuerpos exaustos respiraban agitadamente mientras sus labios se unian en un tierno beso.

Feliz navidad Kazuha.

Gracias por obsequiarme con el mejor regalo del mundo.

**Bueno, ya se que con la calor que hace no apetece mucho pensar en la navidad, peró se me ha pasado esto por la cabeza y no se, me ha hecho ilusión. **

**Dejen Reviews please. **

**No leemos!**


End file.
